


The most important thing

by Saku015



Series: Bokuaka Week 2 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Husbands, Living Together, Loving Marriage, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Post-Canon, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Bokuto is extra, so Akaashi would like to make his birthday just as extra. However what happens when life has other plans?





	The most important thing

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Birthday cake.

Bokuto-san was extra, which meant Akaashi wanted to do everything to make him happy in an extra way – especially on his birthday. However, sometimes Akaashi did not know what was really important – at least according to Kuroo.

Akaashi was sitting on their sofa with his phone being pressed to his ear and with a really frustrated Kuroo at the other end of the receiver.

”I have already told you, man,” Kuroo started once again, running his fingers through his hair, ”that idiot is so in love with you only you being there would make him incredibly happy. He does not need a big party or a cake.”

”That is great, because there is not any,” Akaashi mumbled angrily. 

He knew that his lovers’ birthday neared and he had a great plan in his head about a big party with all of their friends – until a hectic working schedule did not shatter all of his plans. He let out a tired groan, titling his head back.

”How are you feeling?” Kuroo asked on a worried voice. ”The only thing Bokuto rants about is how tired you are and how he would kill your boss for making you feel that way.” Akaashi felt his cheeks heating up. ”I think this is the reason why the coach kept him in today for a scolding.”

”He is as troublesome as ever,” Akaashi heard a timid voice from the background which made him smile. ”However, he is right. You should rest more.”

”See? Even my cute little husband can tell-” but Kuroo could not finish it, because the next thing Akaashi heard was a painful moan and the line went dead.

 

”I am home, Akaashi!” Bokuto called out for his husband, putting his bag down beside the door. When he did not get an answer, he kicked his shoes off and walked inside. He knew how exhausted Akaashi was. He hoped nothing bad had happened.

When he stepped into their living room, his lips turned into a fond smile. He found his husband sleeping on the sofa while being curled up into a ball under thin covers. Bokuto knelt down and caressed his face. He really did not want to wake him up, but he did not want Akaashi to catch a cold either. 

”Uh… Bokuto-san?” Akaashi mumbled half asleep, but when Bokuto lifted him up to take him to the bedroom, he grabbed his pullover. ”Kitchen first!” 

Bokuto only raised one of eyebrows, but obeyed. When they stepped into the kitchen, he put Akaashi down who walked to the fridge. Bokuto followed him curiously and when he saw what was in Akaashi’s hand, his eyes widened.

”Akaashi-”

”Happy birthday, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi said smiling with the small cupcake in his hand, however he could not say more because in the next moment he was pushed against the fridge with lips kissing his owns with all the love of the world.


End file.
